Jump Super Stars
August 8, 2005 | genre = Crossover/2D versus fighting | modes = Single player, Multiplayer | ratings = CERO: All ages | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = DS card | requirements = | input = }} is a 2D fighting game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo. The game was released on August 8, 2005 in Japan and accompanied the release of a red Nintendo DS. An international release of this game is quite difficult due to copyright issues: Different companies hold the import rights to games based on the different manga series, making it hard to license all of them. ''Jump Ultimate Stars, the sequel to Jump Super Stars, has been released in Japan as of November 23, 2006. Gameplay Jump Super Stars features characters from the Weekly Shonen Jump manga magazine in Japan. The game features gameplay similar to that of Super Smash Bros. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 75 missions. Koma (panel) is the term for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of komas: help koma, support koma and battle koma. * Help koma are only one square large. They'll boost up or help players in the game, but they will not appear on Battle Screen. * Support koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player, generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. * Battle koma are four to seven squares large, and these koma fight throughout each round. These koma represents the characters that the player controls in the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. The player can build and store up to ten koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that the player can use, but the player cannot change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they won't be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing komas next to each other in the deck maker. If the komas placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. Locations Jump Super Stars features 32 locations and stages; there is a level for each Manga show that has one of its characters in the game (either battle, support, help, or any other kind of character). Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Super Stars and yours respective Battle Characters. Most of the main characters from each series appear as characters within the games. * Black Cat * Bleach * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Buso Renkin * Death Note * D.Gray-man * Dragon Ball * Dr. Slump * Eyeshield 21 * Gintama * Hunter × Hunter * Hikaru no Go * Ichigo 100% * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Reborn! * KochiKame * Mr. Fullswing * Naruto * One Piece * Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar * Rurouni Kenshin * Shaman King * Slam Dunk * Steel Ball Run * The Prince of Tennis * Yu-Gi-Oh! * YuYu Hakusho Sales information On its first week of availability, Jump Superstars sold 220,912 copies http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=6271, becoming the fastest selling Nintendo DS game until the launch of Animal Crossing: Wild World. See also * Jump Ultimate Stars * Battle Stadium D.O.N External links *Official website *Official character list sorted by works * * *IGN complete game guide * *IGN character list compilation *Some character images *FireHawk's JSS Game Guide Category:2005 video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Bleach games Category:Crossover fiction Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Japan exclusive video games Category:Naruto games Category:DS-only games Category:One Piece games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Versus fighting games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! video games Category:YuYu Hakusho games fr:Jump Super Stars it:Jump Superstars ja:ジャンプスーパースターズ